This Is Me (HunTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Jangan pernah melihat Buku dari cover-nya. Itulah istilah untuk Sehun The Legend Of Karate dan ZiTao si Queen of Fight. Bagaimana jika kedua-nya bertemu ? Ini hanya kisah manis bagaimana kedua-nya bertemu dan menutupi jati diri mereka masing-masing.


Tittle : This Is Me

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, action

Pairing : HunTao (Sehun X Tao)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, fans EXO

Dan cerita milik saya !

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Jangan pernah melihat Buku dari cover-nya.

Itulah istilah untuk Sehun The Legend Of Karate dan ZiTao si Queen of Fight.

Bagaimana jika kedua-nya bertemu ?

Ini hanya kisah manis bagaimana kedua-nya bertemu.

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

~ This Is Me~

**-Sehun Side-**

Disebuah gedung yang sangat luas, terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan salah satu olahraga bela diri yaitu Karate. Terdengar dari bangku penonton banyak sekali yang meneriaki jagoan-jagoan mereka.

Di tengah gedung yang di yakini sebagai pusat yang sedang di tonton, terlihat dua namja sedang menunjukkan kemampuan-nya. Mata yang saling melihat dan waspada satu sama lain. Peluh keringat berjatuhan di kening kedua-nya, namja di sisi kanan yang sedang memasang kuda-kudanya dengan sigap memperhatikan namja di depan-nya sebagai lawan, terlihat namja kulit seputih susu dengan wajah datar-nya cuek. Jika, kalian melihat-nya kalian pasti akan berfikir namja kulit seputih ini sangat manis dan cute. Tapi, jangan salah di balik wajah manis-nya ini, jiwa Seme sejati telah tertanam dengan baik. Tidak mau membuang waktu, namja yang berada di sisi kiri ini maju dan menyerang lawan-nya yang berada di sisi kanan, mengangkat tubuh namja yang lebih besar dari-nya, dan membanting-nya dengan sekali pukulan, berdiri dan segera menahan leher lawan-nya dengan kaki-nya, sebagai tanda jika lawan-nya bergerak sedikit maka ia akan mati.

"Cukup...Pemenang-nya dari sisi kiri."

Sontak suara sorakan kemenangan pun terdengar dari bangku penonton, setelah ahjussi yang menjadi wasit dalam turnamen tersebut menggumumkan siapa yang jadi juara.

"Kau memang sangat hebat, ku kira namja manis seperti mu itu Uke. "

Ucap namja yang telah kalah dalam turnamen karate itu, yang saat ini sedang dibantu berdiri oleh namja yang memenangkan turnamen itu. Namja yang di bilang Uke itu pun langsung menatap tidak suka.

"Aku ini seme, ingat itu."

Balas namja itu dengan suara serak-nya. Setelah saling berpelukan sebagai tanda, bahwa dikedua belah pihak tidak ada dendam setelah pertarungan ini. Namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan stage pertarungan, berjalan kearah namja paruh baya yang sudah menunggu-nya dengan senyuman yang menggembang.

"Kerja bagus Sehun-ah, kau menang lagi."

Ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan bangga pada namja yang dipanggil Sehun. Yah...namja yang telah memenangkan turnamen tadi adalah Sehun. Namja yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun ini adalah namja yang mendapatkan julukan The Champion Kind Legend di usia yang terbilang sangat muda ini 17tahun. Karena, prestasi-prestasi yang ia dapatkan dalam turnamen yang ia ikuti sebanyak 25x itu tidak pernah kalah dan selalu menjadi juara 1.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Sehun pun berganti pakaian seragam karate dengan pakaian santai. Memakai celana jeans selutut dengan kaos V neck berwarna abu-abu, berjalan dengan cool-nya memasukkan tangan kanan kedalam saku celana dan menaiki mobil mewah-nya.

"Sehun..kata ayah mu, sekolah baru mu sudah di urus. Jadi, kau besok bisa pergi ke sekolah."

Sehun yang mendengar namja yang berada di samping-nya itu hanya diam dan memilih memandang jalanan yang terlihat diluar kaca jendela mobil-nya, entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Baguslah, sudah kau pastikan disana tidak ada yang mengenal ku kan ?."

"Tentu saja Sehun."

Mobil pun melaju menuju rumah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menyeringai.

**-Tao Side-**

"Hei...minggir kau, menghalangi jalan saja."

Ucap namja berambut hitam, tinggi semampai dan mata panda-nya yang sebenar-nya terlihat cantik itu. Hanya saja, aura yang di miliki namja itu, membuat-nya menjadi kesan menyeramkan bagi sapa saja yang menatap-nya. Melihat siapa yang menyuruh-nya minggir, dua orang namja itu langsung pun menatap takut pada sosok namja di depan-nya.

"K-kau bukan-nya Queen Of Fight itu, eoh ?."

"Kau tidak dengar, cepat sana minggir..Ketua kami mau lewat."

DUUAAGHH...namja lain yang berada di belakang namja menyeramkan itu, menendang dua orang namja yang menghalangi jalan ketua-nya dengan keras. Membuat-nya tersungkur ke aspal jalanan yang keras itu, tidak mau dibuat babak belur. Dua orang namja itu pun menyingkir, dan mempersilakan namja segerombolan menyeramkan itu jalan.

"Kalian duluan saja ke sekolah, aku ada urusan."

"Baik ketua Tao."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada anak buah-nya. Tao, namja yang di panggil julukan Queen Of Fight itu pun langsung pergi dan bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu jalanan, melihat apakah teman-temannya alias anak buah-nya itu sudah pergi jauh atau belum, merasa sudah tidak melihat anak-buahnya. Tao pun langsung merosot duduk dan jatuh dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Astaga...bagaimana keadaan dua namja tadi-nya, pasti sakit sekali ditendang oleh Kai."

Ucap Tao takut. Yah...Tao, sebenar-nya adalah namja penakut dan cenggeng. Semua teman-temannya alias anak buah-nya itu salah paham karena mereka semua dengan se-enaknya menyebut Tao sebagai ketua mereka hanya karena penampilan dan aura Tao yang terkesan menyeramkan.

**FlashBack 3bulan lalu**

"Poko-nya kali ini, aku harus mempunyai teman."

Gumam namja yang bernama Tao, saat ini Huang ZiTao adalah murid kelas 2 baru di sekolah Naka, dia pindah sekolah, karena di sekolah-nya dulu tidak mau ada yang menjadi teman-nya. Karena, Tao sangat tertutup dan sekali-nya bicara, membuat teman-temannya takut, padahal Tao hanya ingin menyapa mereka. Maka-nya ,dengan pindah sekolah ia berharap bisa mendapatkan teman, teman untuk mengobrol atau teman untuk di ajak sekedar jalan-jalan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

-Hallo..nama ku Huang Zitao, kalian bisa memnaggil ku Tao, mari berteman ? ah...jangan begitu, bagaiamana kalau begini. ZiTao imnida, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Seperti itu saja.-

Batin Tao, yang sedang mempersiapkan bagaimana ia akan memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman baru-nya nanti. Guru pun membuka pintu kelas yang diatas-nya tertera papan bertuliskan 'Kelas 2-4' dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Tao pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan, semua mata pun tertuju pada Tao. Sang guru pun menepuk bahu Tao, untuk memberi-nya semangat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dengan kekuatan yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Tao pun mengucapkan-nya dengan lantang.

"ZiTao, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Murid-murid yang mendengar perkenalan diri Tao menjadi bergedik ngeri, sampai-sampai murid yang paling belakang yang merupakan kelompok anak berandalan juga tidak kalah takut. Tidak ada yang salah memang dengan ucapan Tao, hanya saja...karena, Tao sangat gugup membuat aura menyeramkan-nya keluar dan suara-nya yang serak, membuat-nya terkesan seperti sedang mengancam. Bahkan, sang guru yang berada di samping-nya menjadi sangat takut untuk menyentuh Tao lagi.

"Dia...yang pantas menjadi ketua kita teman-teman."

Ucap salah satu namja yang paling belakang dengan warna kulit tan-nya dengan semangat.

"Benaaarrr...mohon bantuan-nya Ketua...!"

Jawab teman-teman dari kulit tan tersebut, sedangkan Tao yang masih berada di depan kelas, hanya dapat meruntuki dirinya, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan aura yang baik. Karena, tidak bisa melawan, dan takut pada anak-anak murid di bagian belakang yang tampang-nya seperti preman itu, akhirnya Tao pun hanya bisa pasrah. –Sepertinya aku harus berpura-pura menjadi namja kuat- batin Tao, guru pun yang melihat, menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di bagian belakang bersama teman-teman barunya.

**FlasBack End**

Tao yang sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju sekolah, berwajah datar dan cuek. Itu karena, sudah dari sana-nya Tao seperti itu, pendiam dan pemalu sebenar-nya. Gerbang sekolah pun sudah terlihat di mata Tao.

"Berhenti kau ?."

Tao yang mendengar sebuah intrupsi suara, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. –Ya...Tuhan, bagaimana ini kalau aku di keroyok- batin Tao saat melihat ternyata dari gang samping yang baru ia lewati, terlihat segerombolan anak-anak dari sekolah lain yang Tao yakini dia adalah musuh sekolah Tao.

"Mau apa kalian ?."

Ucap Tao dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya. –Tao bodoh, apa yang kau ucapk an.- batin Tao yang sedang berteriak-teriak karena kebodohannya, kenapa diri-nya tidak bisa jujur apa yang sebenar-nya dia inginkan. Kini Tao sudah di kepung, tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Dengan wajah stoniknya Tao menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Jadi, Queen Of Fight sekolah Naka, sendirian eoh ?."

"Aku bisa mengalahkan kalian hanya dengan sendiri saja."

Balas Tao pada namja yang kini menatap Tao remeh, sedangkan Tao lagi-lagi ingin sekali menangis dan berlari kabur saking ketakutannya, namun ego-nya berkata selalu menyangkal apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Namja yang mengepung Tao pun, hanya dapat tertawa. Dengan, menjentikan jari sekali. Namja yang menggempung Tao beserta teman-temannya pun mendekat dengan berbagai peralatan berkelahi, ada yang membawa pemukul baseball, balok kayu, batu besar dan ada juga yang membawa rantai.

-Siapa saja...Huaaaaa, tolong aku.- Teriak Tao menjerit dalam hati. Menutup matanya pasrah, tamatlah sudah ia kali ini.

"Hei...beginikah anak sekolah Fuma, melawan dengan jumlah tidak seimbang memalukan..!."

Tao yang merasa mengenali suara ini, langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati teman-temannya yang merupakan anak buah di sekolahnya sudah membawa alat perkelahian juga. –Syukurlah...cepatlah tolong aku.- batin Tao memohon dengan melas.

"Ketua, biar kami saja yang melawannya."

"Tentu, untuk musuh seperti mereka. Aku malas sebenarnya, aku tidak mau tangan ku kotor."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tao pun langsung meninggalkan segerombolan dari sekolah Fuma untuk anak buahnya yang sedang menyeringai hebat, karena mereka mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk bersenang-senang. Tao yang sudah sampai gerbang sekolah pun masuk dan bersembunyi di balik tembok sekolah.

-Ah...eomma aku hampir mati di sana tadi, ku harap mereka semua baik baik saja.- doa Tao dalam hati, dan seiring berjalannya Tao jalan, hanya terdengar suara pukulan-pukulan yang sekaligus teriak-teriakan erangan kesakitan dari sekolah Fuma.

Sehun mempunyai julukan The Champion Kind Legend. Karena, kemampuan karate-nya yang luar biasa dan berbagai perlombaan dia akan selalu menang. Tao yang mempunyai perawakan seorang preman di sekolah High School Naka di juluki Queen of Fight dari teman-temannya, yang sebenar-nya Tao hanyalah namja cenggeng dan takut akan berkelahi bahkan melihat darah saja ia tidak akan kuat. Lalu kisah manis seperti apa, jika keduanya bertemu ?

**NEXT/DELETE**

Ini Cuma FF yang entah kenapa terpikirkan dengan tidak sengaja ._.

HunTao lagi, gpp kan ya '-')a


End file.
